Opening Up His Heart
by Pricat
Summary: After the movement disappears, Brogan is injured and found by Fiona but he's sad and lost faith in himself and she along with Shrek and somebody that Brogan cares about will help him open his heart again and find the movement
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_

**_I saw SFA today and it was good ana awesome, I wanted to write something and this came to mind but it's a little angsty because the movement disappered in a storm of golden dust like when Warrior Fiona kissed Shrek-chan but Brogan didn't disappear but he's injured but Fiona finds him badly injured and also has shut down emotionally and feels alone but she and Shrek decide to help him._**

**_I hope you guys like and this first chapter is the prologue to show what happened to the movement and how Brogan was the only one to survive the storm but somebody else survived._**

**_There will be slight Brogan/Cookie later on just so you guys know._**

**_It's a little dramatic but will get happier later on._**

_

* * *

_

_Brogan sighed as he heard the storm coming closer to the hideout as the others were scared for their lives which was the first time it had happened but they were trying to run away as a storm of golden dust surrounded the hide out but Brogan was nervous as he was grabbing Cookie's hand and was leaving._

_"What about the others Brogi?_

_They need our help." she said to him._

_"They'll be fine._

_We should get out of here." he replied._

_They then left the hideout but had no idea that their friends had gone,..._

_

* * *

_

But after the storm was gone, Brogan's eyes opened but gasped seeing that the hide out was destroyed and his loyal friends were gone but he knew they weren't dead but lost as he felt his heart break as memories flooded through his mind along with Cookie but he was scanning for any sign of her but knew she was somewhere but he felt pain flow through his body as he had a lot of injuries but he needed to leave here as a single tear fell from his noble eyes.

He was staggering but weak as he was tired and fainted as he fell to the ground.

"Cookie..." he whispered as his eyes closed...


	2. Needing To Know

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope people like but in this chapter, Fiona finds the injured Brogan while walking in the forest and she brings him back to the swamp but he is stunned seeing her as he remembers when she was a warrior._**

**_I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Fiona was walking through the forest as it was something she did every morning when the sun rose and before her husband and children woke up but she was remembering that their friends from the Ogro Alliance movement hadn't joined them since that party they'd had but she sighed knowing Shrek was a little antsy about them.

She had reassured him they were just busy but had a deep feeling they weren't busy but she gasped hearing fainy breathing as she saw somebody familiar lying there out cold.

"_What's Brogan doing out here?_

_Does Cookie and the others know?_

_He looks injured badly._

_I'll take him back with him to the swamp._

_That way we could help him but he feels sad."_ she thought.

She then picked him up gently and returned to their swamp home but entered quietly knowing Shrek and her children up but she put Brogan on the couch and placed a blanket over him.

She heard him sniffle in his sleep as there were cuts and wounds all over his muscle bound body.

* * *

But in the wreckage of the hideout of the movement, somebody had woken to find her friends had gone making her worried but hoped that Brogan was okay as a frown crossed her face but she had wounds and injuries from what had happened but remembered she'd seen that storm before when Warrior Fiona had kissed Shrek but knew only one being could do such a thing to her friends and needed to find Brogan as she knew he'd survived.

"I hope he's... okay." Cookie whispered softly.

She stroked her goatee with one of her fingers but worry increased as pain flowed through her as she got to her feet slowly but knew that the others needed her.

"_I won't let you down guys._

_I promise..."_ she thought sadly walking away slowly...

* * *

Smells of food entered the living room in the swamp house as Brogan's eyes began to open after hearing a familiar voice trying to wake him as his eyes opened seeing Shrek in the living room but the smaller male saw something he hadn't seen in Brogan.

It was fear and pain which had never shown pn his face even when Rumpel had used the Pied Piper had tried to use dancing to stop them but he had something in his hands.

"Hey Brogan you okay?

You hungry?

I made eggs." he said.

Brogan nodded as Shrek saw the wounds all over the bigger ogre male and wondered what had happened as he had heard from Fiona that she'd found him out cold in the forest but Brogan's trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly as he remembered Cookie used to make him eggs from scratch.

"T-There was a magical storm and the others tried to get away but Cookie and I were able to escape but afterwards, they were gone without a trace but I-I'm scared.

It had to be Rumpel.

He's the only one capable of doing such a thing.

I wish Cookie was here." he explained sadly.

He understood as the movement was all Brogan had known and also cared about Cookie with all his heart but knew that somebody, a magic user had done this as revenge but heard the triplets calling him along with Fiona.

Brogan wanted to eat but wasn't hungry but normally he would eat without hesitation but his heart was sad as he felt pain flow through his body as he felt tired but his eyes closed as he fell asleep...

* * *

Fiona was worried later along with Shrek as they knew Brogan hadn't eaten or been himself in a while but knew he missed the movement and was worried that they were gone but he needed to ask Merlin about this as the wizard could find out who'd caused the magical storm that had taken away Brogan's family away as Fiona liked that idea.

He then decided to leave when the triplets were asleep and would head to Artie's castle.

But he saw Felicia on the floor in the living room playing with toys as Brogan watched smiling sadly knowing he wanted a family of his own with Cookie but Fiona had tended to his wounds with healing salve and bandages.

He felt sad as the youngster was getting ready for bed along with her brothers.

Shrek smiled as he decided to go now to Artie's castle and see Merlin as Fiona was putting their kids to bed.

He knew that Brogan was nervous around Fiona because he still saw her as the proud warrioress that led him and the others into battle against Rumpel.

A tear escaped his eye...

* * *

Merlin sighed as Shrek had arrived at sunrise and wondered what he wanted but was stunned as the ogre explained to him what Brogan had said but he had found the magical aura but he and Shrek were stunned seeing Rumpel was still alive and had captured Brogan's family in the alternate Far, Far Away but Shrek knew Brogan would be relieved but then saw somebody moan in pain as she woke up a little.

"Cookie?

What're you doing here?" he asked her.

"I woke up feeling pain.

The hideout was destroyed and everybody was gone.

I hope Brogan is okay.

My entire body hurts." she told him softly.

Shrek smiled as she was asleep but decided to bring her back to the swamp knowing that Brogan would be happy to see her as he picked her up gently and left but needed to come up with a plan.

He hoped things would be okay...


	3. Finding Her In His Arms

**A/N**

**_Here's more and I hope people like._**

**_This is set a few years after SFA so the triplets would be five and going into kindergarten._**

**_Brogan doesn't know that Cookie's there in the swamp._**

* * *

Shrek returned to the swamp house in the middle of the day but noticed that Brogan was meditating with her as she was teaching him to relax but knew he was feeling down about the movement but Shrek had entered the house but put Cookie in the guest room but saw the triplets playing with toy swords as they were playing at being knights.

"You cannot destroy me!" he heard them sau as they were playing.

Felicia was dressed up like a warrior princess like in the stories their father told them as Shrek sighed as Felicia had something in her arms.

It was her beloved doll Sir Squeakles.

Shrek then smiled hugging them as he needed to talk to Fiona but he was unaware of the news Fiona had gotten in the mail.

Fiona then watched Brogan's eyes open as she left him to go inside knowing something was going on.

* * *

Fiona was surprised hearing that Rumpelstilkin had taken Brogan's friends and placed them in the alternate Far, Far Away but saw sadness in his hazel eyes as he couldn't bear for her to get involved but she showed him the letter about their kids starting kindetgarten in a few days making him nervous but he sighed as he told her that he'd found Cookie and she knew that could make Brogan happy again as Shrek sighed needing to know if he would react okay.

* * *

Felicia was curious along with her brothers wondering why Brogan was so sad as they wanted to help but they didn't know how as they would be kept safe from their father's adventures because he'd never came out and told them that the stories he told them were things he and their mother had gone through as Fergus agreed.

"He looks sad.

We should help." he said.

Farkle agreed as they approached carefully but heard the adult male crying as Felicia knew that her parents would normally hug them if they were feeling sad as Felicia then approached Brogan as she and her brothers then hugged Brogan as best they could but Brogan looked up hearing a squeak from Felicia's doll as he smiled sadly.

"Hi.

How come you're sad?

Did your family get lost?" Felicia asked.

"Tes they were lost in a storm." he answered.

"That's sad." Farkle heard Gergus say.

Felicia had a hand on Brogan's chest touching a wound.

"They look sore.

You got hurt from fighting, right?

Like in our Daddy's stories." she said.

Brogan nodded.

He had a feeling Shrek had told them about everything that had happened in Far, Far Away but saw the little ogress yawn as she was in his arms as the two young mal ogres were asleep beside her but Brogan smiled sadly remembering he wanted kids so badly with Cookie but knew that things would be okay as a tear fell from his eye but saw Shrek join him.

He smiled seeing his kids were asleep as he told him to come inside but he wondered what was going on but he gasped seeing Cookie as he handed Fiona the triplets as the female ogre chef understood feeling him hug her but tears fell from his eyes as she had missed him.

"It's okay Brogi.

I was worried too.

But it's okay now.

We're together again." she reassured him.

Brogan was still quiet as they were in the kitchen.

Cookie was whipping something up but this was her way of coping with things like being sad was to cook but Brogan smiled sadly smelling chimmichongas in the oven but she smiled as they were drinking herbal tea as it relaxed them and they heard the triplets in their room jumping on their bed.

She smiled seeing Fiona enter but was staring at her remembering her as their fearless leader but Brogan sighed knowing this would take getting used to.

"It's okay Cookie.

Shrek told me all about that." she told her.

The female ogre chef knew that Brogan was worrying about their friends but knew he wasn't himself and needed her help as Fiona remembered he'd been a little happy being with the triplets.

She knew Brogan only trusted her and Fiona.

She sighed as she heard the chimmichongas were ready...


End file.
